the_originals_spinofffandomcom_de-20200214-history
Crescent City
Inhalt Die Hexen sammeln all ihre Kraft um Klaus und seine Familie zu vernichten. Celeste gibt sich Elijah endlich zu erkennen und stellt ihn gleichzeitig vor die Wahl wen von seinen Liebsten er retten soll. Der Kampf beginnt. Handlung Die Folge beginnt damit, dass Monique wieder zum Leben erwacht und sich aus dem Grab sprengt. Sie wird von Celeste begrüßt die gerade eine Führung durchführt. Als Sophie davon erfährt kommt sie sofort herbei und umarmt Monique. Klaus und Marcel fragen Kieran derweil ob er etwas über Papa Tunde gehört hat aber der Priester weis auch nichts. Camie kommt und macht deutlich, dass sie noch sauer auf Klaus ist. Dieser wird von Diego angerufen der erklärt, dass sie Papa Tunde' Leiche erhalten haben.Sie gehen und Kieran bekommt die tot geglaubte Bastiana zu sehen. Sie verflucht ihn und zeichnet ihm ein schwarzes Kreuz auf die Hand. Die Vampire beraten was vor sich geht und finden heraus das Celeste dahinter steckt. Sie verstehen, dass wenn eine wiederauferstandene Hexe stirbt eine der Opferhexen zurück kommt. Elijah bittet Rebekah darum Hayley ins Herrenhaus zu fahren. Diese stimmt zu auch, wenn sie es nur tut um den Streit zwischen ihnen zu beenden. Marcel teilt ihr danach mit, dass er Genevieve gesehen hat. Sie war die Hexe die ihnen damals helfen sollte Mikael in die Stadt zu holen. Diese ist grade in Camie' Bar gekommen. Auch Kieran kommt und will sich mit Camie versöhnen. Er erzählt ihr von dem Fluch und will, dass sie von ihm weg ist, wenn es schlimm wird. Aber Camille will nicht aufgeben und Genevieve verspricht ihren Onkel zu retten ,wenn sie Papa Tunde' Messer in Klaus sticht. Hayley und Bekah sind am Haus angekommen als Hayley Bekah einweiht, dass sie diese Nacht eine Party mit ihrer Familie schmeißt. Elijah trift auf Sabine und will einen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren um beide Seiten zu schützen. Sophie kümmert sich derweil um Monique, als Marcel kommt und seine Hilfe anbietet um die anderen Mädchen zurück zu holen. Camie wartet in der Kirche als Klaus kommt. Sie zieht das Messer, entscheidet aber es Klaus zu geben und sich zu verbünden. Sie lassen Kieran ausbluten um ihn später zu manipulieren. Hayley hängt im Garten die Wäsche auf als ein Wolf kommt. Es ist der, der sie einst rettete. Sie begrüßt ihn und teilt ihm mit, dass sie sich freut ihn bald wieder zu sehen. Dann kommen die zu Menschen gewordenen, nackten Werwölfe und nehmen die Wäsche als Kleidung. Einer taucht ohne Klamotten im Haus bei Rebekah auf und stellt sich als Oliver vor. Marcel und Sophie schließen einen Packt. Wenn sie die Hexen ortet wird Marcel ihr alles besorgen was sie braucht um mit Monique unter zu tauchen. Währenddessen ist die Party im vollen Gange. Alle sind froh und haben Spaß. Oliver tanzt sogar mit Bekah. Hayley geht ins leere Haus. Dort trift sie auf Jackson der sich als der Wolf heraus stellt, der sie beobachtet hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er auf sie aufpasse. Außerdem erzählt er, dass er und Hayley einander versprochen wurden als sie noch Kinder waren. Elijah offenbart, dass er weis, dass Sabine in Wahrheit Celeste ist. Und er zeigt, dass sie alles geplant hatte seit er und Klaus in die Stadt kamen. Daraufhin küsst sie ihn und so wirkt nun ein Zauber der ihn sehr stark schwächt. Klaus hat Kieran ausbluten lassen und gibt ihm nun Blut um seine Wunde zu heilen. Dann versucht er erfolglos zu manipulieren und macht sich auf die Suche nach der Hexe die das getan hat. Er schnappt sich Monique als Druckmittel und haut ab. Elijah wird derweil von Celeste geschwächt, die ihm erklärt, dass er sich erholen wird, dann aber nur Zeit hat um von Hayley, Klaus und Rebekah einen zu retten. Klaus rennt durch die Straßen und droht Monique zu töten, wenn die Hexen sich nicht zeigen. Marcel kommt hinzu und will ihn aufhalten, da er Kindern nichts zuleide tut. Sie kämpfen wobei Klaus das Messer verliert aber am Ende bricht er Marcel das Genick. Aber als er sich umdreht stoßt ihn Sophie das Messer in den Bauch. Es verschwindet ganz in ihm und er bricht zusammen. Dann kommt Bastiana und übernimmt. Zur seben Zeit spielt Jackson auf einem Flügel im Haus. Er möchte, dass Hayley den Flcuh bricht, so wie sie es versprochen hat. Doch Hayley weis von Nichts. Oliver hat derweil Rebekah weg gelockt und lässt sie im Wald allein mit ein paar Werwölfen die sie töten sollen für einen Deal. Celeste, Batiana und Genevieve stehen auf dem Friedhof und sprechen einen Zauber, der Hayley und Jackson im Haus einsperrt, während sie verbrennen. Doch Elijah kommt und rettet sie und nach Hayley' Bitte auch Jackson. Rebekah hat es geschafft die Wölfe zu töten aber sie liegt schwer verletzt am Boden als Genevieve kommt und ihr mitteilt, dass es eine Freude sein wird sie zu töten. Elijah findet die Stelle an der Bekah angegriffen wurde und trifft auf die drei Oberhexen und Celeste fügt ihn Schmerzen zu. Camie versucht verzweifelt Klaus an als Bastiana kommt und erklärt, dass jeder der sich den Hexen wiedersetzt qualvoll sterben wird. Hayley verspricht derweil Jackson ihn und seine und ihre Familie von dem Fluch zu befreien. Elijah trift auf Marcel und ist rasend vor Wut sie beauftragen alle Vampire in der Stadt Klaus und Rebekah zu suchen und dann wird Elijah alle Hexen umbringen. Sophie sucht ein Auto um zu fliehen aber Monique will nicht weg. Sie lässt Blut aus Sophie' Augen, Nase und Mund tropfen und bringt sie so um. Danach geht sie zu den anderen Hexen und sie schreiten gemeinsam in den Kampf. Kategorie:EpisodenKategorie:Episoden Staffel 1